The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and particularly, to a technique effectively applied to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device using a sealed type transfer container for carrying a semiconductor wafer.
For example, in a semiconductor device manufacturing method, using a semiconductor wafer having a diameter of 300 mm, a plurality of semiconductor wafers are pun in the sealed type transfer container called Front Open Unified Pod (FOUP) and carried among the processors.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-24429 (Patent Document 1) shows that when a PSZ film is used to embed an element isolation insulating film, a deformation of a pattern occurs in the next photolithography process, hence to degrade the performance of the photolithography process. In other words, Si—N bond included in the PSZ film is hydrolyzed with water in the environment, to generate NH3, and a high sensibility photoresist of chemical amplification type photoresist used in the photolithography process reacts with basic compound including nitrogen atoms such as NH3 or amine, hence to generate a pattern deformation. In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-24429, an inactive gas is introduced into a sealed type transfer container carried among the processes with semiconductor wafers accommodated therein, to reduce the humidity inside the sealed type transfer container more than the humidity of the environment such as a clean room, thereby avoiding the above-mentioned pattern deformation.
The paragraph [0118] of International Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-125682 (Patent Document 2) discloses that a barrier insulating film BI1 is formed in a stacked structure of an SiCN film and an SiCO film in order to avoid resist poisoning. In other words, by applying an ammonia plasma treatment on the surface of an interlayer insulating film IL1, nitrogen existing on the surface of the interlayer insulating film IL1 and nitrogen included in the SiCN film are chemically reacted together to generate amine, which is diffused to the interlayer insulating film IL2 on the barrier insulating film BI1. Then, the chemical amplification type resist used for forming a wiring groove in the interlayer insulating film IL2 reacts with the amine, to generate a pattern failure in a photoresist film FR2; however, by providing the SiCO film between the SiCN film and the interlayer insulating film IL2, the amine is suppressed from diffusing to the interlayer insulating film IL2, thereby avoiding the resist poisoning.